Dragon Signet
by ilovedaddy
Summary: Summary:Long ago there was one woman. Her name was Akira Koizumi. Full name meaning Bright Little Spring. She was queen of dragons and humans. She was their queen because she was both human and dragon. So, for the time being dragons and humans lived in harmony until the dragons decided to simply have humans as a food source. This caused war and then this is how our story begins...
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Summary:Long ago there was one woman. Her name was Akira Koizumi. Full name meaning Bright Little Spring. She was queen of dragons and humans. She was their queen because she was both human and dragon. So, for the time being dragons and humans lived in harmony until the dragons decided to simply have humans as a food source. This caused war and then this is how our story begins... Enjoy and rated T just in case.**

In the Fairy Tail Guild Levy finds a book and she thinks it is intresting because the cover of the book is made of different colors of lacrima and has dragon designs carved into it. So She read:

_"Long ago there was one woman. Her name was Akira Koizumi. Full name meaning Bright Little Spring. She was queen of dragons and humans. She was their queen because she was both human and dragon. So, for the time being dragons and humans lived in harmony until the dragons decided to simply have humans as a food source. This caused war and then Dragon slayers were formed. Akira told the humans to calm down but it didn't work and she was under alot of stress for her and her husband just had a new born girl and needed her to be safe from the dragons. So, with the last of his life Akira's husband made a necklace called the Dragon Signet and inserted all of his magic into it so that even if him and his wife were dead there baby girl would still be able to contact them from the spirit world. Then the Akira went to her most loyal and trusted dragons and asked them to protect the heir to the kingdom. She left the baby with Igneel the Fire dragon, Metalicana the Iron dragon, Grandeeney the Sky dragon, Weisslogia the White dragon, Skiadrum the Shadow dragon, Mizu the Water dragon, Shizen the Nature dragon, and Sekai the Dimension/Universe left her baby girl but not before naming her Arisu Koizumi. Unfortunately,Igneel the Fire dragon, Metalicana the Iron dragon, Grandeeney the Sky dragon, Weisslogia the White dragon, and Skiadrum the Shadow dragon ended up taking children in but they still had Arisu vist and learn a little the dragon signet Arisu could still have connections to the dragons and the realm of the dragons even after they disappeared."_as she read she was clearly interested.

"What are you reading Levy?"asked Lucy siting next to the script mage.

"Oh, Hi Lu-chan! I was just reading this book but it seems the rest of the book was smuged and I can't read the rest but... it might be a clue for Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel to find their dragons..."said Levy whispering the last part.

"Oh my gosh!"gasped Lucy.

"Shhhhhh!"said levy putting a finger to her mouth signaling her to shut up.

"Why?"asked Lucy.

"We got to find what this means before we can tell anyone. I got it! First ask Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy if they know anyone by the name of Arisu Koizumi."said Levy brainstorming.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! What are you talking about?"asked Lucy completely clueless.

"Here. Read this."said Levy handing her the book.

Lucy read and then say a small 'oh'.

Levy then said"Okay. So first we-"but was interrupted by the guild doors slamming open.

There stood the answers to all Levy's and Lucy's wonders and the dragon slayer's answer to where the dragons were but no one knew.

**Hope you Enjoyed but this is only the beginning chapter.(That is why it is so short)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Secret

**Levy's P.O.V-**

The doors slammed open and there stood a hooded figure. The hood and cape reached the floor. The design of the hood and cape had gold runes as the outline and the rest of it was pure white.

"Oops. Sorry, I think I broke your door of its hinges."said the hooded figure.

"Who are you?"asked Erza.

"I just came to find my book and so you don't need to know who I am."said the hooded figure hissing at Erza.

"Um... Do you mean this book?"asked Lu-Chan holding up the book made of lacrima I gave her.

"Lu-Chan!"I yelled angry. She gave me the'What did I do?' look.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, that my book! Where did you find it?"cheered/ asked the hooded figure grabbing the book and jumping in joy.

"I found it."I said.

"Where?"asked the hooded figure.

"I found it near a waterfall in Mongolia forest." I said.

"Oh..." the hooded figure mumbled as she made the book disappear.

"Thank you for finding my book. What is your name?" asked the hooded figure.

"I am Levy Mcgarden. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is of no importance right now but do you mind coming with me? And bring the blonde that gave me my book too." said the hooded figure. Everyone in fairy tail tensed.

"Sure." I said but I wasn't so sure if I could be safe around her so I gave Lucy a look saying 'Stay on guard and let's go.' Lucy and I went with the hooded figure but not before saying "It is okay! We are Fairy Tail mages."

**Hooded Figure's P.O.V-**

I asked Levy if she could come with me. She probably has many questions about the book and I bet the blonde has questions too. The thing is I can't tell them my true identity and they might want to know my name so for now my name will be changed.

**Normal P.O.V-**

The hooded figure brought them into Mongolia forest and to the waterfall that Levy had found the book. The hooded figure then took off her hood. It was a female. She had long blonde hair up to her knees and piercing crimson eyes. She looked about the same age as Levy and Lucy.

"So, why did you bring us here?" asked Lucy.

"I am not authorized to speak about this book in public especially in guilds but it seems you guys have read it all ready. You are not authorized to speak about it either or else I will kill you both. Do you have any questions?" asked the girl.

"Yes. What is your name and are you a mage?" asked Levy.

"Well, my name is Chiyoko Mori. And yes I am a mage. The magic I have should be pretty obvious, its Dragon slayer magic." said the girl.

"Cool! What type of dragon slayer?" asked Lucy.

"Water dragon slayer and no my dragon did not disappear." stated Chikyoko.

"What?" asked Lucy

"Then where is it?" Asked Levy.

"That I can not tell you but do you have any questions that relate to the book?" asked Chikyoko.

"Actually, yes. It says in the book that Igneel, Grandeneey, and Metalicana still trained Arisu even when they took in children. Does that mean the dragon slayers have met Arisu?"asked Levy.

"They have not met Arisu but soon they will and when that time comes both of you need to keep your mouths shut. Anymore questions?"said Chikyoko.

"Can the book lead us to the dragons?"asked Lucy.

"Of course it can but you won't read that part."said Chikyoko.

"Why not!?"asked Levy.

"Well, you weren't even supposed to know the information!"yelled Chikyoko.

"Fine, but can you at least join our guild?" asked Levy

"Well, that was a random out there question! Let me think about it. If I come to your guild within the next 3 days I am joining."said Chikyoko.

"Okay. Lets go, Levy." said Lucy walking away.

"Okay."said Levy following Lucy out of the forest.

Once they left Chikyoko walked to the waterfall held up her hand to face the waterfall and it separated in 2, revealing a cave. She walked into the cave and inside was 2 dragons. 1 being a adult dragon and the other being a baby dragon. The adult dragon had light blue scales and golden baby dragon had red scales and golden eyes. The baby dragon waddled and then fell but got back up again.

"Mizu, How is the baby dragon?"asked Chikyoko.

"He is very healthy but the only problem is I cannot take him to the dragon world." said Mizu sadly.

"Why?" asked Chikyoko.

"Because he is too small to be a dragon and will get eaten alive... He staying that size. So, I want you to take care of him."

" So, he is staying the size of an exceed? Okay, but I am joining a guild." said Chikyoko throwing a peice of meat next to the baby dragon.

"Just protect mine and Igneel's son." ordered Mizu.

"Okay, but I a going for a small walk and I am bringing back 2 friends. And did you name the baby yet?" asked Chikyoko.

"Actually no. You can name him."said Mizu.

"Okay."said Chikyoko walking to the baby dragon."Your name is Akarui?" the dragon shook his head no. "Hmm~ What about Kiyoshi?" asked Chikyoko.

Then the baby dragon then flapped it's wings and flew around in approval. "Okay! Kiyoshi, why don't you come walk with me?"asked Chikyoko as she started to walk out of the cave and the baby dragon followed waddling and then falling.

"Do you need help?"asked Chikyoko. Kiyoshi nodded his head. Chikyoko then picked up the dragon in her arms and left the cave saying goodbye to Mizu.

**Erza's P.O.V after Levy and Lucy got back from talking with Chikyoko-**

Levy and Lucy got back but I needed information.

"Hey, Lucy?" I said as I taped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" asked Lucy.

"What did you guys talk about with the stranger?" I asked.

"We talked about her book. Very interesting." stated Lucy.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"I-it was about..." stuttered Lucy.

"It was a dairy of her ancestor and it talked about when humans were being devored by the dragons that wanted to hunt humans and how they survived." piped in Levy.

"Oh cool." I said as I walked away.

_There is still something strange. _I thought.

**Normal P.O.V with Chikyoko-**

Chikyoko walked out of the forest and into Mongolia and went to the first house to the right. Then she knocked.

"Who is it?"asked a male voice.

"It is Arisu." Chikyoko said.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Favorite! XP**


	3. Chapter 3: Joining The Guild

**Enjoy!**

Normal P.O.V-

"Who is it?" asked a male voice.

"It is Arisu." said Chikyoko.

A male with brown spiky hair and emerald blue eyes opened the door with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Hey, What's up?"asked the male letting her in the house.

"Hey Satoru. Where is Ryo and Eri?" asked Chikyoko.

"Oh they went to train and visit their dragons. They should be back in a few minutes." said Satoru, the brunette male.

Chikyoko nodded and said"Okay, well I was wondering if yo-"but was interrupted by someone slamming the doors open in the process waking the baby dragon sleeping in Chikyoko's arms.

"WE'RE HOME!"yelled a little girl with gold eyes and short purple hair. Next to her was a male same age as Chikyoko and Satoru. He had dark blue hair and icy blue eyes.

"ERI! You woke Kiyoshi up!" yelled Chikyoko.

"Oops. Sorry." whispered the purple haired little girl, Eri.

"Who is Kiyoshi?"asked the male with Icy blue eyes.

"Oh hi Ryo. Kiyoshi is my baby dragon." said Chikyoko letting Kiyoshi flap his wings and fly around her and back into her arms.

"Anyway as I was saying before ERI barged in rudely, I was wondering if you three can join Fairy Tail with me. You are supposed to make sure I use my power correctly and you are supposed to be guarding me. No matter how much I disagree with it. So, can you guys join with me?"asked Chikyoko.

"We will join you BUT~!"said Satoru.

"There is always a but." muttered Chikyoko

"You have to join us every Saturday for our job at the club because we are in desperate need of a guitar player and we know you have guitar skills and singing skills." finished Ryo.

"Fine but call me Chikyoko for now and I will explain another time." said Chikyoko.

"Okay! Lets go join Fairy Tail."cheered Eri.

Kiyoshi flapped his wings in agreement.

"Okay, we will join tomorrow since it is already night and Satoru give me the sheet music for the song you need this Saturday."

**The next day, At Fairy Tail-**

Levy was staring intently at the guild doors as she wondered so many things. So many questions were running through her head like: _Is she actually planning to join? Will she just leave and never come back? Hopefully she doesn't do that or it will ruin my whole plan of getting close to her and getting more information out of her. Wi-. _She was interupted from her train of thought when she sees the guild doors open and 4 hooded figures come in along with a animal that was covered with a cloak.

"May we help you?"asked Mira.

"Uh, actually yes. Can we join this guild?" asked the littlest of all the cloaked figures as they all took of their hoods.

Levy and Lucy instantly noticed Chikyoko and she was the one holding the cloaked animal, which was still cloaked.

"Okay! Where would you guys like your Fairy Tail marks and what color?"asked Mira.

"I would like mine crimson and on my right hand."said Chikyoko holding out her right hand. Mira stamped it.

"I would like my guild mark purple and on the left side of my belly!"cheered the littlest, she had purple hair and gold eyes, Eri. Stamped.

"Can i have my blue and on my left arm?"said the boy with blue hair and blue eyes, Ryo. Stamped.

"I would like my guild mark green on my left leg."said a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, Satoru. Stamped.

Once Mira left they were bombed with questions from the guild members. Levy and Lucy laughed.

The questions that they asked were"What is your names?" "What type of mage are you?" "How old are you?"

Once everyone left them alone and Natsu being Natsu challenged them to fight.

**Natsu's P.O.V-**

"Fine but prepare to lose you can use your exceed but only if I am aloud to use my little freind here." said the new girl, Chikyoko accepting my challenge.

"Fine. Lets go Happy!" I said walking outside of the guild.

_Year X784, Tuesday September 15 the day Chikyoko and the others joined Fairy Tail._

**This was shorter but hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight and Special Birthday

**Enjoy!**

**Normal P.O.V-**

Everyone in the guild or not crowded around Natsu, Happy, Chikyoko, and Kiyoshi as they got ready to fight.

"Okay, New member Chikyoko versus The Salamander Natsu with the help of their animal friends! Fight!"yelled Master signaling the battle to begin.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" yelled Natsu making fire head Chikyoko's way.

"Fire Dragon? He must be Igneel's foster son." stated Chikyoko making the flames disappear.

"What?!" said Natsu suprised.

"What? You surprised? I said smirking.

"Wing Slash of the Water Dragon!"yelled Chikyoko attacking Natsu but Happy got him and flew up. Chikyoko then went to Kiyoshi and took off his cloak.

"A Dragon!?" yelled Gajeel completely surprised.

"What?!"yelled Erza.

"Wait Gajeel! Erza-san! It's a baby dragon. It seems it was only born a week ago." said Wendy stopping them before they attacked.

"Kiyohi, Take out the Exceed but this is a freindly battle so just knock him out and don't kill him."said Chikyoko.

Kiyoshi landed a hit on the flying exceed and instantly knocked him out.

Chikyoko took this chance and yelled"Roar of the Water Dragon!" shooting a blast of water at Natsu. Natsu flew through 10 buildings and landed in a food stand of fruit.

"Chikyoko! You used too much power in that blow! You need more practice!"yelled Ryo.

"Blahblahblah. You talk too much. Restoration." said Chikyoko chanting the last word. Everything destroyed went back to how it was.

"Dragon Link: Teleportation."chanted Eri and then Nastu appeared on the floor right in front of Chikyoko unconscious.

"Um.. Chikyoko is the winner!"said Master. Everyone clapped and congratulated Chikyoko.

"How did you find a new born dragon?" asked Wendy.

"I didn't find it. My dragon gave him to me since he would not be safe with my dragon. And that's the last time I saw my dragon and probably the last time I will see her for awhile but it is okay because she promised she would be back before she left." said Chikyoko sadly.

"Wait, so your dragon didn't disappear?"asked Gajeel piping into the conversation.

"No, she simply told me she needed to go tell her mate, Igneel something and said she wouldn't be there for awhile." said Chikyoko.

"Did you say Igneel?!"asked Natsu coming back to earth.

"Yes, my mother, Mizu the Water Dragon made this baby dragon with Igneel the Fire Dragon. So~ Hello brother in law!" said Chikyoko smirking and picking up Kiyoshi.

"..."

"Flamebrain has a sister?!"yelled Gray.

"Yes! I am his sister in law because my mother, Mizu and his father, Igneel made KIYOSHI!" cheered Chikyoko holding up Kiyoshi. His golden eyes glowed as his red scales shimered in the sunlight.

"What a cute dragon!" squealed Lucy.

"Wait, Doesn't dragons grow way bigger when they get older?" asked Erza

"Yes but not Kiyoshi. He is staying this size forever because he has a dragon mutation that causes him to stay the same size that he is born with and he was born with this size."said Chikyoko playing with the baby dragon's hands.

"Aw~ You mean we will have a cute dragon in fairy tail until you leave or die?" asked Mira squealing at Kiyoshi's cuteness.

"Yup!" said Chikyoko.

"Chikyoko. It seems we have a bit of a problem. We must go now." said Satoru eyes saying'I am dead serious.'

"Okay. See ya!"said Chikyoko waving goodbye to everyone. Chikyoko followed her 3 freinds as they walked into the woods.

"Where are we going?"asked Chikyoko.

"My Dragon wants to speak with you." said Satoru.

"I don't see how that is a problem." said Chikyoko.

"Well, it seems he wants to talk to you about your past."said Satoru.

Chikyoko stopped dead in her tracks and turned around heading back to Fairy Tail.

"Where are you going? His cave is this way." said Satoru.

"I don't want to remember my past."said Chikyoko walking away.

Eri and Ryo appeared in front of her blocking her path.

"I am sorry princess but you must reveal your past completely so you will be able to use the Dragon's signet to save the world one day!"said Eri.

"I agree with Eri. Go to the cave and take down this challenge."said Ryo.

"Fine."said Chikyoko walking beside Satoru towards the cave. Once they made it to the cave they saw a bunch of rare herbs and flowers.

"Hello Satoru, Eri, Ryo, and Chikyoko."said a deep voice.

"Hi Shizen!" said Satoru jumping on the huge dragon walking out of the cave. The scales were dark green and it's eyes were ocean blue.

"I know Satoru said he made you come here so you can reveal your past and that is half true." said Shizen.

"Cover your eyes." said Satoru.

"Okay." said Chikyoko.

Satoru lead Chikyoko into the cave while she covered her eyes. When they went inside Satoru said "Open your eyes."

As she opened her eyes what she saw was beautiful. Her eyes widened. She saw balloons everywhere as everyone yelled "Happy Birthday!"

There stood all the dragons that were asigned to protect and raise Arisu.

"Thank you everyone." said Chikyoko.

"Don't thank us, thank Satoru. He planned the whole thing." said Eri.

"Thank you, Satoru."said Chikyoko hugging him.

"So, how have you been, Arisu?"asked Igneel.

"I have been fine."said Chikyoko.

"Have you met Natsu yet?" asked Igneel.

"Wendy?"asked Grandine.

"Gajeel?"asked Metalicana.

"Yes, I have met them all." said Chikyoko.

"Amazing! Tell them everything!"said Grandine.

"What are you crazy! She can't do that until the day of the apocalypse!"shouted Satoru making his eyes turn dark green signaling he was about to fight.

"Woah, Calm down Satoru... Lets talk about this tomorrow. I just want to enjoy my brithday."said Chikyoko holding Satoru back. Satoru calmed down and frowned. "Fine." said Satoru changing his eye color back to blue.

They partied all night and enjoyed themselves.

**The next morning- Satoru's P.O.V**

We all fell asleep in the cave. I woke up in the morning to find my arms around Aris- I mean Chikyoko and she was cuddling against my chest clutching my shirt. I was so in shock I didn't notice Chikyoko shift a little.

"Satoru? Why is your arm around me?" asked Chikyoko.

"I-I-I-I d-don't k-know.*sigh* I woke up like this but now it is my turn to ask a question. Why are you clutching to my shirt?"I stated.

"W-W-What?" said Chikyoko jumping up and blushing dark scarlet.

"You liiiike him." siad Kiyoshi speaking his first words.

"No I do- wait, Kiyoshi did you just speak your first words?" asked Chikyoko.

"Y..Yes..?"said Kiyoshi not sure if he said the correct word.

"Oh my gosh! But did your first words really have to be You liiiike him? Plus it's not true!" said Chikyoko blushing.

"Oh I think it is princess." said Eri smirking.

"Princess has fell in love with her one and only Satoru"said Ryo.

"When did you guys wake up?"

"Oh we woke up beofre you guys and we even took pictures!" squealed Mizu signaling Eri to show them the camera. And Eri showed them the camera then Satoru and Chikyoko attempted to destroyed it.

They chased Eri and Ryo all the way to the guild but not before saying goodbye to the dragons.

_Igneel the Fire dragon, Metalicana the Iron dragon, Grandeeney the Sky dragon, Weisslogia the White dragon, Skiadrum the Shadow dragon, Mizu the Water dragon, Shizen the Nature dragon, and Sekai the Dimension/Universe_


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Memories

Chikyoko and Satoru chased them all the way to the guild and then Satoru and Chikyoko caught Ryo but Eri had the camera and went to Mira and showed her the pictures and finally she was knocked out and Mira hid the camera.

"Where's the camera, Mira?"asked Chikyoko.

"She smashed it right before you knocked her out, see." said Mira pointing to a broken camera on the floor but it was a fake.

"Phew."

"Dad! Lets do the grand magic games!" said Romeo.

"No romeo! I already said no!" said Macao.

"But dad!" yelled Romeo.

"No, we lose all the time!" yelled Macao.

"What is the grand magic games?" asked Master.

"Well, in the time you have been gone the grand magic games were created to see the strongest guild in Foire." said Macao.

"And we can get our #1 guild in Foire again plus the reward money!" cheered Romeo.

"We are not participating!" yelled Macao.

"We are participating and as master of this guild I say we are participating." ordered Master.

"Yay!"cheered the guild.

"Gain #1 guild back!"

"Okay, the participates are Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy!" said Master.

"Yes!" cheered Natsu.

"Now go train for three months. So, you guys can be ready for the Grand Magic Games! And we can win money, I mean # 1 guild in Foire!" cheered Master.

"Good luck Wendy." said Eri.

"Have fun Natsu and kick but!" cheered Ryo.

"So them who rocks, Erza and Gray." said Satoru.

"Train hard and show how strong you are. I will help Lucy train with celestial magic. Since I can actually help but I am busy on Saturdays." said Chikyoko.

"How can you help me with celestial magic if you don't have celestial magic."

"I may not have celestial magic but I have these." said Chikyoko holding up 6 gate keys that were made of Lacrima.

"Are those Celestial keys?!" asked Lucy observing the Lacrima keys.

"Nope. They are gate keys. They summon but not from this world nor the celestial world." said Chikyoko.

"Wow! You sure you want to give them to me?" asked Lucy.

"Yup." said Chikyoko.

"Thanks!' said Lucy taking the keys.

Suddenly the keys started to glow and then lights surrounded Lucy and the keys and suddenly the light faded.

"What just happened?" asked Natsu.

"Lucy made a contract with them." said Chikyoko.

"That was awesome!" said Lucy.

"Okay, we will train at... The beach!" said Erza.

"Why the beach?" asked Chikyoko petting Kiyoshi.

"It's okay Chikyoko. Your job on Saturday is actually very close." said Ryo.

**During training with Lucy and Chikyoko On Friday September 18th on the beach -**

"Okay, First tell me what you use the most for fighting." said Chikyoko.

"My whip." said Lucy.

"Okay, now hold your whip and focus all of your energy into your whip like you are summoning a Celestial spirit. Act like the whip is a gate key and repeat after me."ordered Chikyoko.  
"Right." said Lucy.

"As a Celestial Wizard I ask thee to allow me to access the world of gates, Hiraku" said Chikyoko.

"As a Celestial Wizard I ask thee to allow me to access the world of gates, Hiraku!" chanted Lucy and nothing happened.

"Why couldn't I do it?"

"Maybe because you haven't released your second origin. And you can't upgrade into a gate key wizard until then but we can still work on increasing your power which you won't need me in just meditate." stated Chikyoko leaving.

"Okay thanks for helping!" said Lucy waving goodbye.

Chikyoko left and Lucy started meditating.

**At the beach with Natsu, Gray and Erza-**

"Time to train!"

"Yeah!' said gray freezing the ocean. Natsu then broke it into pieces.

Training was going well... except for the fact they destroyed the beach.

**Chikyoko's P.O.V-**

I headed to my hotel room that I shared with Eri, Ryo, and Satoru. When I got there no one was there so I took out my old guitar. Wow, it has been a while since I have played the guitar Kotonaru gave me. Man, I sure do miss him. He was like a brother to me and always helped even if we fought so much... I started to play.

**Go on Youtube and look up (HD) ENGLISH Angel Beats - My Most Precious Treasure {Moni}**

_Long ago, whenever we'd meet_  
_We would always fight, lie and scream._  
_Yet, I still look back on those days so fondly._  
_Because of you, I am the person who is standing here so proudly (before you)_  
_And no matter how hard it may be I can grasp a hold of happiness, I believe (on my own)._  
_Even though my heart is aching,_  
_And my weakened spirit, breaking,_  
_I will find a way to keep,_  
_all those dreams we made so long ago._  
_I'll return to where it began,_  
_And I'll thank God for the times we had._  
_So when I wake up to morning, I won't cry, even though I'm alone._

_When I try to look through the past,_  
_I can finally start to see,_  
_That we were so young, full of life, and naive._

Eri came in the room and joined in the singing knowing the lyrics already and becoming a background voice.

_And now I question if this life we hold is nothing more than fleeting dreams._  
_But those thoughts, they only hold me back from becoming all that I can be. I'll move on._  
_I'll go anywhere, just watch me._  
_Never stopping, always growing._  
_Oh, this happiness I long for,_  
_I know one day it will be with me._  
_Though our distance may grow further,_  
_And our hearts are overwhelmed at times,_  
_We can look back on all we made. I proclaim, I will be born again._

I played the guitar for the music break.

_I can feel my heart is breaking,_  
_And although my strength is dying,_  
_I can hear a voice inside me, telling me that I must go on._  
_Life will always be so painful,_  
_With this loneliness consuming me._  
_Still, I know that deep in my heart, there's a light that's shining brightly._

_Now is where I take my last stand._

_This is all I have, my last chance._

_Time to make all our dreams come true._  
_If I fail, I'll just keep moving on._  
_When I close my eyes at night,_  
_I can hear our laughter loud and clear,_  
_Now I know what keeps me living,_  
_You are my most precious treasure_

And I finished it off with the guitar. Then me and Eri heard clapping and we turned to see Ryo and Satoru standing there.

"That sounded amazing." said Ryo.

"Looks like you haven't lost your talent to play guitar and sing." said Satoru.

"When did you 2 make those lyrics." asked Ryo.

Eri's face darkened as she hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"We made this song before you guys were taken in as my protectors. Before you guys even met me and Eri but Eri of course was only 6. You guys wren't the first guys set to be my protector. There was a boy named Kotonaru. Kotonaru was our age and he is Eri's brother. And.."said Chikyoko.

"He died." finished Eri.

"Oh..." said Ryo.

"Sorry for bringing it up." said Satoru.

"It is okay. Well, we got a show tomorrow. What song are we going to preform?" asked Chikyoko.

"We will be preforming 3 songs. ENGLISH 'Complication' Durarara!,A Strengthened Serment (An Anime Mix),ENGLISH 'In My World' Ao No Exorcist / The Blue Exorcist (Full)" said Satoru.

"Okay, lets practice." said Eri.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
